shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamashi Seishin
Tamashi Seishin (リットスタイル Soul Spirit Style) is a forgotten martial arts that is said to have been used thousands of years ago by the ancient clan known as Myunes . The style revolves around utilizing the "emotions" of one's soul to create illusions that represent a person's willpower and channeling it into their and kicks to give the apperance that they were fighting with the strength and grace of a unique symbol of their being. This rare and forgotten martial arts style has been extinct for centuries, until Bryan, a direct descendant of those users came across this style and has mastered it. Other users of this style have also been shown to be alive such as Ryuma and Wang Zhao. Bryan has perfected this style to the point that he has become a legend in the Grand Line for his untraceable punches and kicks, hence giving him the nick name "Blitz Pegasus". History Since Ancient times, users of this style were said to have battled alongside mythical creatures and learned to adept the use of their techniques though these were just rumours. Only a small group of humans were ever existent of this style and did not pass it on to future generations, well to be more precise they could never pass it on as they were exterminated, the killers being unknown. The style was known for it's sheer speed and destructive force and many sought to learn the requirements to properly utilize it. The style was long forgotten as most of its users were either killed off in battle or succumb to the strain and exhaustion that it placed on the user's body. Several centuries later, the style would make a remarkable comeback as one of the only descendants left of Tamashi Seishin, Bryan would later reinvent the style. Description Tamashi Seishin relies heavily on the user's willpower and fighting spirit, along with their ability to bring it out consciously. Without a strong spirit, the style is rendered useless and cannot be performed properly, as noted by a copy cat who tried to imitate the style but failed completely. However, if one has a mighty spirit and a strong enough will, then they can pull off the basic of moves without having trained to use the style beforehand. Rio, who had never even heard of the style tried to use the basic preparation stance to which Bryan thought he could never pull it off, but miraculously, Rio was not only able to do the stance, he was able to take a step beyond and reach and perform the same speed of punches that rivalled even Bryan, who had been training in the style since he was a little boy. Although, his stamina was completely drained after one use as his body was not accustom to using such a demanding attack. Most of the techniques of the Ryujin style focus completely on whatever emotion that the user is dependent on, such as Bryan who uses the emotion of "protection" and "determination" to create fast and unseen attacks that are filled with Bryan's willpower (In other words, Haki). One could even say that is is an extension of Busoshoku Haki that creates an invisible "armor" around the person that allows them to bypass a person's defense. Even though the style relies on the will of one's spirit, the user still must have abnormal strength compared to the average human or else the punches and kicks will not be as effective. Bryan, one of the only known users of the style who is still alive, has come up with a way to reinvent the style so that it does not harm the user to such a critical degree. Bryan has used the style numerous times without any drawbacks as dangerous as the ones in ancient times. After the time skip, Bryan has become so adept at using the style that he can perform two of the three stances in an instant, therefore doubling his power input without the extra time needed to make the stances. Training While it isn't fully explained what kind of training Bryan went through, one can see that it takes a great deal of physical strength to perform the basics of the style, evidenced by the bandages around his nose and hands. Also, because the style revolves around the same principle as Haki, it can be assumed that the user must train their mind daily, or perform excersies that force the user to awaken their inner willpower. Techniques Bryan, has used several different techniques of the Ryujin style, and has also come up with different variations that make the style unique and more adept to the fighters of this era. Here are some of the basic techniques of the style. Hybrid Collaboration Trivia * The style was previously dubbed as the “Animal Spirit Style” but CJ decided it would be better to stick with the Japanese dubbed named. Site Navigation Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Crimson Wing Pirates